Rot
by Morgane
Summary: "Doch weder Schwarz noch Weiß noch, entgegen ihrer verwirrenden kleinen Wortspiele, Grau, ist die Farbe, die ihr Leben, ihre Existenz als Lilah Morgan, ausmacht. Es ist Rot." Lilah reflektiert über ihre Beziehung zu Wesley


Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder die Rechte an ´Angel´ noch die hier so zweckentfremdeten Charaktere  
  
Author´s Notes: Das ist meine erste Angel-Fanfiction und noch dazu das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ich wieder etwas Deutschsprachiges zu Papier bringe. Feedback hungere ich dementsprechend gierig entgegen ^^ **************************************************************************** ******  
  
ROT  
  
There is a line, Lilah - black and white, good and evil ~ Wesley  
  
Funny thing about black and white - you mix it together and you get grey. And it doesn't matter how much white you put in - you're never gonna get anything but grey ~ Lilah  
  
(Angel, Season 3)  
  
Das Böse kann viele Gesichter haben, nicht nur das heimgesuchte Sunnydale weiß das. Wenn sie morgens aufwacht, noch einige Minuten im Bett liegen bleibt und gegen die weiß gestrichene Wand ihres teuer eingerichteten Apartment starrt, bevor sie sich schließlich erhebt und im Dämmerschein über die kalten Fliesen ins Bad stolpert, um dort ihr seidenes Neglige abzustreifen und das Wasser der Dusche brennend heiß auf ihre weiße Haut niederprasseln zu lassen, wirkt sie wie jede andere Frau auch, doch sie ahnt, dass er selbst in diesem alltäglichen Akt einen wie auch immer gearteten Beweis ihrer Verderbtheit finden würde. Er misstraut ihr und, wenn sie ganz ehrlich sein möchte, kann sie es ihm nicht verübeln, selbst wenn sie weiß, dass er sie aus den falschen Gründen verurteilt.  
  
Er hält sie für ein Geschöpf der Finsternis, was auf erheiternde Weise ironisch ist, da er selbst für solch ein Geschöpf arbeitet - oder vorgibt, es für sich arbeiten zu lassen, so ganz durchschaut selbst ihr scharfer Verstand die Innenverhältnisse von Angel Investigations nicht. In seinen Augen steht sie auf der Seite der Dunkelheit, er auf der des Lichts, getrennt auf ewig durch den tiefen Abgrund der Rechtschaffenheit. Doch weder Schwarz noch Weiß noch, entgegen ihrer verwirrenden kleinen Wortspiele, Grau, ist die Farbe, die ihr Leben, ihre Existenz als Lilah Morgan, ausmacht. Es ist Rot.  
  
Sie lebt in verschiedenen Schattierungen dieser Farbe: rubinfarbene Fingernägel, dunkelrote Lippen, blutige Unterschriften auf steril weißem Vertragspapier und hässliche purpurfarbene Fingerabdrücke auf elfenbeinerner Haut wann immer sie dem Rächer der Unschuldigen in einer seiner dunklen Stunden begegnet. Selbst ihre Lügen, ihre süßen, spielerischen kleinen Lügen, die Wesley so heroisch zu überhören sucht und die ihn dennoch tief in seinem Inneren treffen, jedesmal treffsicherer, jedesmal tödlicher, erscheinen ihr von dieser Farbe getränkt.  
  
Schwarz und Weiß. Es ist fast schon zum Lachen.  
  
Aber manchmal, wenn sie in Wesleys große blaue Augen blickt, so jung all seinem Schmerz und seiner Verwirrung zum Trotz, möchte sie für eine kurze Zeit glauben, was er als so natürlich ansieht wie die Luft zum Atmen, möchte glauben, dass die Welt sich tatsächlich so mühelos in eine gute und eine böse Hälfte aufteilen lässt, weil es die Dinge so viel leichter machen würde. In ganz seltenen sentimentalen Anwandlungen, wenn sie alleine an ihrem Fenster sitzt, unerledigte Akten auf ihrem Schoß und ihren Blick über die laute, niemals abebbende Hektik Los Angeles´ gleiten lässt, stellt sie sich dann sogar vor, selbst auf der Seite des selbsternannten Heilbringers zu stehen, stellt sich vor, mehr sein zu können als die gefühlslose Schlampe, deren Grab dereinst von niemanden besucht, von niemanden mit Rosen und Tränen bedeckt werden wird.  
  
Aber natürlich weiß sie, dass dies ein Traum bleiben wird. Sie hat die Welt stets so gesehen, wie sie ist, nicht, wie sie sie haben wollte und dies hat ihr dahin geholfen, wo sie heute steht. Sie ist wohlhabend - wohlhabend genug, um ihr Appartement, ihre eleganten Dior-Kostüme und den Klinikaufenthalt ihrer Mutter zu finanzieren - sie ist attraktiv und die Männer fürchten sie und das ist nichts, was sie für ein Paar verwirrend jung-alter blauer Augen aufzugeben gedenkt.  
  
Und irgendwann wird auch Wesley dies sehen. Irgendwann auf dem Weg, wenn er die Schuld, die Scham für einen kurzen Augenblick beiseite schiebt, wird er beginnen, die Farben zu sehen, die Grau- und die Rottöne.  
  
Entspannt legt sie den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte in den Spiegel an der Decke, den der vorherige Mieter angebracht und den sie aus Bequemlichkeit hat hängen lassen. Erschreckend bleich ist das feingeschnittene Gesicht unter den kastanienfarbenen Haarsträhnen, erschrecken kalt wirken die stahlgrauen Augen, die ihr herausfordernd entgegenstarren. Entschlossen stellt sie den Wasserstrahl ab.  
  
Ein neuer Tag hat angefangen. 


End file.
